Rain
by Tayrollingonpenstones123
Summary: Kagome catches inuyasha with kikyo and is devastated and runs off. It starts to rain and she finds herself being comforted by none other than Sesshomaru...


Hey peeps this is my first sesskag fic hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gold eyes and long silver white hair plague my dreams. A figure with cold features stared lovingly at me, his smile meant to frighten, attracted me. This is a moment beyond the weight of gold and silver, diamonds and gems, it was priceless. But before my dream figure could wrap me in his loving embrace, I awoke.

I sat in my sleeping bag Shippo; my little fox kit hugged my side, his head resting on my stomach. I smiled and petted his orange hair. His face held a peaceful expression. I peeled his tiny arms off me and got up. Searching for Inuyasha, the hanyou (half-demon) that was supposed to be watching camp, just as the thought crossed my mind, a soul collector (pale-blue serpent like creature that takes away souls and belongs to the undead miko, Kikyo) passed by. I knew what I would see but still, I found my self going towards were it was slithering to.

The familiar scene, Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing each other as they stabbed me in the back, Kikyo was never my friend but Inuyasha was and even though he would not acknowledge my feelings I thought at least he would be my friend. I gasped at what I heard him say and, his puppy dog ears twitched atop his silver head. Not opening his expressive golden eyes he kissed Kikyo. As if words didn't mane me enough, there was now a sword in my heart.

My body moved to its own accord and I sped off into the forest. Twigs and thorns tore at my flesh leaving small cuts to mark my skin. But I didn't care my heart had just been shattered, and worst of all he knew I was there. _He knew_, how can he do this to me I've given up everything to be with him traveling 500 hundred years into the past staying for extended periods, barely passing school at the expense of being with him. Why has he betrayed me?

Rain lightly marred my skin and slapped the ground. I continued running, thinking that if I ran I would escape from my problems. From the pain…

I came upon a clearing that had a large oak in the center keeping a circular area of dirt dry. I slowly walked towards it not even noticing the demon lord sitting there. I was too tired to care.

His golden eyes looked onward ignoring me. His nose twitched and more tears dripped from my eyes. His eyes flicked towards me swirling with something that I couldn't determine when he closed his eyes. So I moved closer and sat the base with him.

"So I guess I'm stock with you…" he didn't respond he only stared off into the distance. "Ok." I said giving up on conversation. It was silent…

_For a moment…_

"I wonder…"a deep velvet voice said making me jump. "They say not to think of beauty when solving a problem but what if you're trying to solve beauty's problem." He said smirking at me.

"A-a-are you talking to me," I asked, a blush splashed on my face

He smiled. This was odd for the demon lord who always held a light frown on his handsome face that held a sharp feminine edge. His gold eyes were not cold but over flowing with mischief, and if you looked closely you see a faint but transparent blush on his cheeks. He sat there at the base of the tree looking other worldly to me and then I realized who was stalking my dreams. The ice prince himself, Sesshomaru, his name meant killing perfection!

"No Ka-go-me I was not talking to you," he paused and put his arm around an imaginary person. "I was talking to my imaginary mate."

I gawked at him he was mocking me. I blinked a few time to see if I was dreaming but I was not. And knowing me I retorted before my brain could even register. "Well then…" I said moving closer to him and moving his arm so it rested on my shoulders, "your imaginary mate's going to have to move." I said looking at him smugly.

"Miko…" he says his voice cold. "You have committed great treason against me the lord of the western lands by sitting on my mate and for this you must be punished!" he said in a commanding tone looking at me with his cold amber eyes, I shuddered at his gaze unable to say any thing back.

_Damn him for being sexy,_ my conscious screamed as his gaze faltered a bit showing a gleam of amusement. Then something happened that shocked me and made my blood run cold and my mind went to mush. Hello gutter land, my head started spinning as I lay on my back Sesshomaru hovering over me. Then he started to laugh and I went into a coma at this revelation of actions that I've never seen the demon lord display. He was supposed to be the ice prince, the great son of Inutaisho (the dog general) but here he was laughing at me. It was hard to believe such a harmonious sound was coming from his lips instead of an '_hn'. _

"Is it suddenly legal for you to laugh because if not your breaking the law." I said quickly regaining my smugness, "the law dictates that all dog demons with the name Sesshomaru have to be handsome cold and vindictive." I said wagging my finger in disappointment.

I opened my mouth to say something but was blocked by something soft against my lips. I opened my eyes not even realizing I had closed them in the first place. Blue meet gold as I stared at Sesshomaru. My face soon became a blazing inferno as blood rushed to my face. Sesshomaru smiled against my lips at my innocent embarrassment. His lips were soft and silky, a feeling warmed my heart that I've wanted for so long but never got. Love…

It was a soft kiss with a gentle embrace that made me feel complete. Unimaginable feeling to those who have never loved, I was at the top of the world. He broke the kiss so that we could breath and I suddenly felt dizzy at the lose of his lips. He quirked and eyebrow and I blushed.

The cut on my cheek stung so he turned my head and licked my cheek. I was now the most extraordinary red ever to be seen. You can't get this color out of a crayola crayon box.

"I…um…" before I could trip over any other words he put a finger to my lips giving me a serious look.

"This Sesshomaru…ah freak talking in third person. You Kagome have not paid for your crimes and I shall be the one to give it to you." He says gripping my sides.

I squeaked when his fingers tickled my skin and then all laughter brook lose. I rolled trying to avoid his hands but coming to no such avail. His mouthed held a smile which soon turned to a grin when I tried to tackle him. I tried again but soon got dizzy from all the sudden motion and plopped down on the grown.

"Kagome I… love you." He said his face holding a light blush that seemed transparent.

I smiled at him and peaked his cheek thinking what he said was sweat. "I don't know what I feel for you but I do know that I'm stuck with you." I said feeling the effects of sleeping over coming me.

I lay down and rested my head on his lap, turning my head to look up at him. His face was cherry red at the contact and I giggled. I grabbed his hand and squeezed before drifting to sleep.

Morning came kissing me with sunlight, waking me to see Sesshomaru's peaceful expression looming over me. I sat up and put his head into my lap stroking his silver-white hair. His face held a peaceful expression even though it was as if his face was carved from ice.

He was one of the world's seven wonders with an angelic face and the name 'killing perfection' and he was mine. I gently ran my fingers over the magenta stripes on his cheeks reveling in the feeling. _Lavender_. My mind whisper as a breeze ruffled my hair. I was happy.

The sword that once left a gapping wound from the one I thought I loved was now only a scar. I continued this until I jumped from the sound of a purr. I looked at the transmitter of said purr. His face was emotionless but his eyes smiled and that was enough for me. Nothing could ruin this moment…

_Man was I ever so wrong… _

"Wind scar!" was shouted from the raspy annoying voice that I had come to hate. Golden slashes of wind came rapidly towards us and Sesshomaru didn't have enough reaction time.

I was in too much shock to twitch I just sat there hoping and praying that I could protect Sesshomaru. A jolt of pain rushed through the arches of my back causing it to arch. An eruption of pain, power, and pleasure, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but only felt something new. I opened my eyes to see snowy white feathers in my peripheral few, I thought of them moving and they did. Realization downed on me as I realized they were mine and wings.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked at me shocked but Sesshomaru's shock soon became fury and red bleed into his eyes. What was once golden was no an uncontrollable blue. He got up so fast I didn't even know he left until my body shivered from the lose of his presence. My attention was soon drawn to the sound of clinking metal and battle cry's.

I looked over to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clashing swords and it seemed as if Inuyasha had the upper hand. Then the tables turned and Sesshomaru was holding his sword to Inuyasha's throat his eyes screamed bloodlust. My legs moved on there own and my arms barely wrapped around his large build so my wings embraced him.

His growling slowly stopped and he was returning to his sense. Hot tears slipped through my eyes and I couldn't understand why. I felt something wet on my head then my ears were filled with the sound of rain.

Sesshomaru easily turned in my embrace. He stared at me for a moment and I knew it was nothing good. His face was emotionless and that only brought more tears.

"Kagome I'm sorry I can't be with you I-" he was cut off y my lips.

I drew his sword and pointed it at his throat, my eyes still watering. "I've just threaten the western lord this crime is punishable by death so kill me." I screamed but it came out as a sob. "You will not leave me here alive to suffer you will kill me!"

He looked to the ground not meeting my gaze as I cried. I calmed myself and raised the sword to my throat. I was ready to end it, but the sword was slapped out of my hand. I stared at Sesshomaru and he embraced me.

"Why…"

"Kagome can't you see in my rage I'm unstoppable a force to be reckoned with. When you came towards me, I didn't even recognize you. You could have been killed." He said.

"But you didn't"

"I can"  
"You can't, Sesshomaru you love me don't you?" he nodded and I smiled. "Then believe me when I say you can't."

Before I could say anything else he kissed me his eyes were closed and tears spilled from his eyes. This was the first time I had seen the demon lord cry but I still smiled forgetting that I was soaked to the bone. We may not have a happy ending but it's a start…

"I love the rain." He said suddenly. "Because it reminds me of you"

"Well you're stuck with me!" I shouted jumping only for him to catch me.

He spun me around and we laughed as the rain poured from the sky. Not a happy ending yet… but it will be.


End file.
